


Insatiable

by shinysylver



Series: Kylux Cantina Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Kylux Cantina, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Groping, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, embracing the dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: When Ren is high on the power of the Dark Side he's insatiable. Hux likes him that way.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an old prompt in the Kylux Cantina. The prompt was "insatiable" and the theme for the week was "feast."
> 
> It's been too long since I've written porn, but this is me trying to dust off the skills.

Ren pushed Hux against the alcove wall, and gave him a bruising kiss. Hux pulled back, his wine stained lips swollen. "The feast--"

"Won't miss us," Ren interrupted. There was a desperate quality to his voice and his eyes had the unnerving golden glow that told Hux that he'd opened himself up completely to the Dark Side. It was no doubt due to his latest and most successful fight against Rey.

He nipped and sucked at Hux's neck. "Indulge me, Grand Marshall."

Hux shivered the way he always did when Ren used his title in that seductive voice. Giving in--after all what better way to celebrate a successful battle?--he pushed Ren back until he was pressed against the opposite wall. He dropped to his knees and quickly unfastened Ren's pants, ever aware that they could be found at anytime. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, " Ren breathed out. He stared down at Hux with those disturbing eyes, watching as Hux removed his hard cock and wrapped his hand around it.

After a few firm strokes, Hux leaned down and took the tip of Ren's cock into his mouth. He looked up the length of Ren's body, giving silent permission for him to take control. When Ren was this far into the Darkness he was insatiable and the only thing Hux could do was let him take what he wanted.

Not that he minded. Ren's forays into the Dark Side often led to the best sex of their relationship. Power drunk on the Darkness he would indulge in lust just as often as he gave into anger. Hux definitely preferred the former although there had been one memorable night of fucking after Ren tortured a man to death that was a heady combination of both.

Ren twined the fingers of both hands through Hux's hair, holding his head steady as he thrust forward. Hux grabbed onto Ren's legs to help brace himself and then focused on relaxing his throat. The forceful slide of Ren's cock was almost too much and he struggled against his gag reflex.

Not that Ren cared if he gagged. Hux knew that the muscles of his throat struggling against Ren's dick was Ren's favorite part. Well, besides the absolute control Hux granted him.

Hux let his eyes flutter shut and his mind float as Ren took his pleasure.

"Take it," Ren muttered, thrusting faster. "This is what you were made for."

Hux choked on a particularly hard thrust and began to gag for real, sparkles floating in front of his eyes. Apparently that was all it took for Ren to come hard, holding Hux's face against his groin until he finished.

When Ren finally let go, Hux fell back onto the ground, gasping for air. His face was wet with drool and the bitter taste of Ren's come lingered in the back of his mouth.

  
Ren looked down at him, his cock still half hard and hanging free. "I want to fuck you."

"Not here," Hux said, his voice raspy and painful. He wiped his face and then held a hand out for Ren, who helped him up without complaint. "Tuck yourself back in and we'll take this to your quarters."

Ren pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Hux's forehead before nipping at his ear, and lowering his hand to grab Hux's ass. "I want you to ride me like a cheap whore."

Hux swallowed hard, wincing at the pain in his throat as he did. "I think that can be arranged."

Ren pulled Hux closer, gripping his ass with both hands, and rolled his hips so that Hux's dick pressed perfectly against Ren's thigh. It was almost enough to make him come, but the last thing Hux wanted to do was hump Ren's leg like a dog.

"Control yourself," Hux chastised Ren.

Ren responded with a vicious, possessive kiss and Hux gave into it for just a moment before biting down on Ren's lip hard enough to draw blood. "Enough."

He swatted Ren's hands away and led him to the Supreme Leader's rooms. It would be hours before Ren exhausted the insatiable power vibrating through him and Hux intended to enjoy every bit of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver!](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
